Talk:Trial:X3/@comment-27146531-20151222040804
Guys, I just beat this trial after many attempts (and I mean like 15+). Here's what I've discovered: Xie'Jing doesn't always follow-up to what this page says, she sometimes randomly uses depraved punishment if she didn't use it at the end of the 3 turns of her shield. Tridon is JESUS in this trial, he will save you more times than you will ever know. Zenia is op, but she lacks utility, I asked for a Gazia friend on the Gazia page, and someone added me. Tried with Gazia, and Gazia is the most OP unit in the game, mitigation + atk boost + BB boost + crystal fill + parameter boost. If you DC and try to reconnect, once you resolved your net issues, 12 hours later, you will not get Xie' Jing if you beat her (like I did -_____-). Nuking Xie'Jing when she passes certain hp thresholds will make the trial alot easier: i.e. when she uses soul siphon, nuke her 10% hp and she won't kill 2/3 of your units. Also, DON'T LET HER USED DEPRAVED PUNISHMENT, PERIOD. Bait Fei out, then, lower Fei until he's 40% hp, wait until taunt is over and atk Xie'Jing until she reaches the point where she pops the shield (if she hasn't already done so). Hit her, or her bombs, to refill the bb guage and then hit Fei until he is 30% hp, or just nuke him from 40% to 0% when it's the third turn. DON'T LET HIM LIVE. I suggest you atk him until he has 25% hp, you can measure it by estimating the border, that dives the 6 unit slots, to be 50% and then find the midway point. Items I had during fight: Goddess Idol, Shade Stone, Fujin Tonic, Fujin Potion, Hero Crystal. Items I used: All but the 2 Goddess Idols and the 2 Shade stones. Units I used: 7* Deimos w/Forgebreaker & Glass Crown (Glass Crown did nothing, tbh)(Lord). 7* Tridon w/Tridon's Trident & Sacred Crystal (Guardian). 7* Feeva w/Luna Laguliz & Ihsuir's Guise. 7* Selena w/Lexida & Heresy Orb (Guardian). 7* Hadaron w/Axe of Hadaron & Cosmic Dust (Breaker). 7* Mad Heretic Gazia (Friend) w/Heresy Orb & Xentar (Lord, only comes in lord until mystery frog). Only used 1 team, set above units in squad 2 since I didn't want the first turn atk to be a burden. Set a nymph in squad 1 with friend hadaron with heresy + axe of hadaron. All units SBB 10 (UBB), all maxed imped except, Tridon. One final tip: If you choose to fight depraved punishment, Tridon's shield does miracles against the atk, you don't even have to defend and ,as long as the shield is up, you won't die. However, I STRONGLY recommend that you don't fight against depraved punishment: it's unnecessary hassle. 'You can beat this, guys. Just believe in yourself! BUT FIND A GAZIA FRIEND, ASAP. I will leave my ID in this comment if I ever do trial x4. '